Chronicles of Illusion (series)
DISCLAIMER: Chronicles of Illusion is an unofficial, non-profit series created only for free public entertainment. Sale of this series is strictly prohibited. All official characters and their related elements belong to their respective owners and are used under the terms of fair use. ---- Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Welcome to the Chronicles of Illusion Wiki. The official website for the crossover series, Chronicles of Illusion. For information about the series, go to the What is Chronicles of Illusion? page. The series is currently on hiatus, but we'll still continue our updates and announcements. Also know that the Wiki is undergoing some major maintenance. Just one rule: NOBODY is allowed to edit this Wiki! Those who dare to break this rule WILL GET BLOCKED! Also keep in mind: This Wiki contain spoilers. So if you don't want the series spoiled for you, then leave. ---- June 21, 2019 Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox One releases today! Get ready to join Crash Bandicoot and company on some fast-paced, rubber burning racing action! Toy Story 4 releases in theaters today! Get ready to join Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and all of their friends on their newest adventure! ---- © 2013-2019 Molly Ketty Productions / Smith Home Entertainment Original characters and concepts: © MollyKetty / James Smith Official characters and related elements: ™, ® & © Disney / DreamWorks Animation LCC. / Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. / King Features Synndicate, Inc. / Fleischer Studios, Inc. / Turner Entertainment Company, Inc. / Universal Studios Inc. / Terrytoons / CBS / Harvey Comics / Clokey Productions / Hanna-Barbera / Jay Ward Productions / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. / Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. / Sesame Workshop / The Muppets Studio, LLC / Twentieth Century Fox Film Co. / Viacom International Inc. / Nickelodeon / MTV / Cartoon Network / Rainbow S.r.l. / Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. / Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan Inc. / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation Co., Ltd. / Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd. / Masashi Kishimoto / Toho Co., Ltd. / Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC / Brandywine Productions / StudioCanal Image S.A. / Orion Pictures Corporation / Touchstone Pictures / Pixar / Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. / Rosemary Wells / Scholastic Corporation / Peanuts Worldwide, LLC. / Peyo / Paws, Inc. / Marvel / DC Comics / Mars, Incorporated / B&G Foods / StarKist Co. / Frito-Lay, Inc. / PepsiCo, Inc. / Energizer Holdings, Inc. / Domino's Pizza, Inc. / Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SEGA / BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / Konami Digital Entertainment / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. / NetherRealm Studios / Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Inc. / Interplay Entertainment Corporation / Rare Ltd. / Microsoft / Crystal Dynamics / Activision Publishing, Inc. / GalaxyTrail, LLC. / Hasbro Inc. / Mattel, Inc. / Akiyoshi Hongo / BANDAI Co., Ltd. / Mike and Matt Chapman / Heatter-Quigley / HIT Entertainment Ltd. / Marathon Media / Image Entertainment Corporation / Teletoon / DHX Media / GAINAX Co., Ltd. / The Coca-Cola Company / HumaNature Studios / Cinemassacre Productions, LLC.; Lilac: © Ziyo Ling; Molly Ketty and Friends characters: © MollyKetty ----